Various materials used in industrial applications are subject to a diverse set of hostile conditions. For example, certain turbine components are subjected to thermally, mechanically and chemically stressful environments which can be harmful to the components. Often, a material's surface is provided with a protective coating specific to the operating conditions and intended use. As one example, turbine bearings are often coated with a protective babbitt material. However, coating of the material's surface can be difficult to control, unpredictable, time consuming, space consuming and costly.
Babbitt material is typically applied to component surfaces using centrifugal force while the component is spinning To apply babbitt coating this way, the babbitt material must be in liquid form. Additionally, the component to which the coating is being applied must be pre-heated. Such a technique suffers from various drawbacks. Such a technique requires a large pot of melted babbitt material, is limited in application based upon component shape, may result in wasted babbitt material during application, may result in poor surface properties, may result in excess babbitt material being machined away, can suffer from phase separation during application, requires spinning of the component, or combinations thereof.
After coating, as a component is subjected to wear during operation, damage to the babbitt material occurs in various areas. The damaged babbitt material, if detected early, is repaired in order to prevent damage to the component itself One example method of repair involves stripping of the babbitt material, preparing the surface of the component for re-application of liquid babbitt, subsequent machining, or combinations thereof. Such methods are time consuming, can be costly, can result in damage to the component, may lead to further wasted babbitt material during application and machining, or combinations thereof.
A coating process and coated article that do not suffer from the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.